Tales of a White Exorcist
by Nikichanx
Summary: When she was young, Andria's mother always used to say she was 'sent from above'. Andria, however, never knew it could mean she was literally sent from heaven. Bottom-line, Andria is an angel sworn to protect human kind from the evil demonic forces. Her transfer into True Cross Academy allows her to meet Rin, the son of Satan. What will come from this fateful encounter? RinXOC
1. Heaven Sent

**(A/N: To avoid any further confusion, the _italicized _sentences indicate first person p.o.v and refer to Andy's narration. Throughout this chapter and the next only will there be small segments of Andy's P.O.V. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy ^_~)**

**Chapter One**

**"Heaven Sent"**

* * *

_"When there is light in the soul, there is beauty in the person,_

_We are shaped by our thoughts, our intentions, our actions;_

_we can become what we think."_

- Old Japanese Proverb

* * *

"Do you believe in Angels and Demons?"

The truth is, I never really thought of such a strange question. If there's a heaven, I'm pretty such there's a hell; so if there are angels, there has to be demons. Right?

That may be true, but in no way could I picture myself studying, fighting, and almost sacrificing my life to stop these so-called demons. My mother always used to tell me I was "_heaven sent"_. Never once did I think twice about what she really meant. In no way did I imagine I could have literally been:

_sent from God._

* * *

**- 06:30 AM. Yamashina, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. (Present).**

The small town of Yamashina was still silent during the first flush of morning. Very few were already seen quietly roaming the empty streets yet most still rested peacefully at home, contently unaware of the current affairs taking place right beneath their noses. At that time, the only detectable sounds were the faint footsteps that belonged to a mysterious figure who's face was hidden by an oversized gray hoodie. Golden brown eyes gleamed through the darkness as it made its way down the street at a rather slow place. It's only destination at that moment was the Yamashina Station.

_"Just who do you think you are, filthy half-breed." _commented a voice from the shadows. _"You have no reason being here, go back to where you came from dirt." _commented another.

Ignoring the harsh insults, the figure eventually came to the train station. Pulling it's hood back, the figure revealed to be a young girl with long, straight black hair. She stopped in place and clenched her hand around the strap of her duffel bag. The girl's name was Andria Honda.

_If you're wondering how I managed to get myself in this situation, well, it's a long weird story. This particular story, however, began just like any ordinary day. I was really getting into one of my favorite manga stories…_

...

**- Several days earlier. 12:27 PM. Keihan Street, Yamashina.**

Red flames crept across the walls of the ancient temple. Fire crackled as screams of horror echoed through the narrow, dark passageways. A girl knelt in a pool of blood surrounded by the lifeless, limp bodies of the temple priests. The reflection of the bright flames flickered in her radiant, nearly completely brown eyes. Her face dripped with the blood that belonged to those around her. She wasn't at all scared, so why was it that her body trembled? Her stare was distant, as if lost in a daze. Just a few moments ago she wasn't able to see a thing, but now, about a dozen bodies lay unmoving just inches away from her. A hunched figure stood over the cowering child as the pools of blood surrounding them grew larger from the blood flow. It was a tall man, dressed in darkly-colored robes, his presence very much ice cold. The girl slowly raised her head, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. What she had done that night, would soon haunt her for years to come, for her name was-

"Imouto-chan~"

Andy Honda looked up from her book to see the grinning face of her brother. As he leaned in rather closely, it was safe to say her personal space was once again being invaded. His soft, tangerine-looking hair partially covered his eyes, yet even through the strands of hair, his golden brown eyes shined bright.

_That's my brother, Andrew. A lot of people think he's really gorgeous. I mean, I guess it was obvious he was good looking, especially because of the way he portrayed himself. He was tall and slender, yet muscular. His skin was fair, yet not too pale, and his outfit was sophisticated yet not too cosmopolitan. Just like always, he had his usual black blazer unbuttoned with a white shirt tucked into his black pants. His tie hung loosely around his neck._

Andy twitched in annoyance, "Andrew, didn't we already talk about personal space?" She paused. "And _'Imouto-chan'? _Please don't call me that embarrassing name."

Andrew leaned back with a grin still painted across his flawless face. "Oi, you use to love when I called you that, Imouto-chan!" replied her brother leaning back in to pinch Andy's cheeks. His attention was then drawn to the book opened up in front of her. "Horror stories again, eh?"

Andy ignored the remark, rubbing her cheeks."You're going to school…" she paused, "...on a Sunday?" Andy questioned, smoothly changing the subject. Andrew turned his attention to the TV screen that had been placed on mute. "Just some last minute club business I have to take care of." He replied still smiling.

Andy turned back to the open book on her desk. "You have so many club members, but it's always you that gets called in to do the work." She rested her head in her palm. "Sounds fair."

Andrew turned his gaze from the TV screen to his young sister. He placed his hand on her head. "Sometimes you have to do what you have to do!" He then headed toward the door of the cluttered room, stepping over piles of clothing and volumes of various manga books. He grabbed the handle as he stepped through the threshold. Just before shutting the door completely, he peeked his head back in the room.

"Don't forget, Ma' needs you to buy the groceries for dinner tonight." The door clicked behind him.

_Yup, that was pretty much my normal, teenage life. I didn't complain though. Andrew was always busy with school. Mom was always busy at work. Andrew hardly had anytime to help out at the home, but he always tried to do what he could. Besides, he was always busy with school club activities_.

Andy let out a sigh as she looked back up from her book and out the window that faced her.

"Yo!~"

Andy nearly jumped up in shock as a familiar face appeared in her window. It was her good friend and neighbor, Miho. Her light brown hair just touched the edge of her shirt collar and her bangs were pulled back with a red headband. Her light hazel eyes beamed. "Let me in!" she said tapping on the window.

_Miho had been one of my close friends ever since I first moved to Kyoto. At first I thought she was just a loud and obnoxious girl, but we really ended up becoming good friends. She was known for showing up without any warning._

Andy lifted the window open and Miho climbed inside. "What's up!" she said with a large grin as she made her way over to Andy's bed. "Nothing much." replied Andy, "About to go get some groceries for dinner."

"Dinner?" repeated Miho, "Great! I'm starved."

Andy pouted. "Not for you." she said whacking her friend on the head as she walked over to her closet. She began to remove her shirt. Miho immediately rushed to cover her eyes. "Geez, Andy!" she exclaimed, "Just because we're best friends doesn't mean you can strip in front of me!"

Andy lowered her shirt and rolled her eyes, "You should be used to it by now!" Miho shook her head, "No way sister!" Her expression caused Andy to laugh. "So what's going on?"

Miho straightened her posture and cleared her throat, "Well…" she began, "You know how we start school tomorrow right?" Andy nodded. "Yeah?" she replied eyeing the clothes in her closet. "So?"

"So?!" snapped Miho. "It's the start of a brand new high school career! We're going to be freshman!" Miho settled herself. "Cute boys, school dances, it's all exciting!"

Andy sighed heavily. "You know, life's not all about boys and dances." Miho shook her head as she crossed her legs. "I know, but still!"

_To be honest, I would give anything to go back to when I was only concerned about my first day of high school and making new friends. I didn't know it at the time, but my life was going to change completely._

Andy said goodbye to her friend as she climbed back out the window. "I'll see you tomorrow!" exclaimed Miho. "Remember, we're going to wear blue with white!"

Andy shook her head and bid farewell. She walked back over to her closet and reached for her over-sized gray hoodie. She grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs and out the door.

_The town where I lived was Kyoto. It wasn't anything special and was usually quiet by this time of day, especially on a Sunday. Most likely everyone was at home preparing for the week of school and work ahead. Only some roamed around through the streets. Normally, Kyoto was always busy no matter what time of day, but as the days passed I noticed the amount of commotion dwindled, but I guess it didn't mean much._

After about an hour of tedious grocery shopping, Andy made her way back down the cobblestone streets toward her house, her hands filled with numerous shopping bags. The sun could be seen setting off far behind the wall of buildings and the sky quickly became dark. The bags of food rustled as they swung beside each other.

_"Maybe I went a little overboard with all the food…" _Andy thought as she grinned to herself. She turned the corner of a large brick building and before she knew it, she had unawarely turned right into a dark grimy alleyway. "Did I make a wrong turn somewhere?" she said surveying the area. Footsteps echoed off the walls in the distance. Andy paused as she tried to identify the source of the unusual noise. Just then a shadow appeared, running toward her rapidly.

"Go away, Demon!" shouted the figure.

The voice of the shadow was obvious it belonged to that of a young girl. Within seconds, she appeared within sight. Andy straightened her back, somewhat taken off guard. The girl had short, brown hair and was attempting to catch her breath. Her emerald eyes appeared dull as she stared up at Andy whom stood motionless.

"T-They're coming-" She quivered as she glanced over her shoulder. Andy stepped forward. 'Who's coming? Who's chasing you!?" The small girl blinked, her eyes now wide as though she had just revealed something she shouldn't have. "I-It's nothing." her voice became low.

Suddenly another small figure appeared behind the girl. It's bright yellow eyes emerged through the shadows. The girl became even more frightened. "Now you've done it."

Andy placed the bags of food on the floor and stepped between the girl and the mysterious figure. "I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't be attacking innocent little girls!" she shouted. The figure surfaced from the dark shadow. It was an odd creature, one which Andy had not seen before. It's long tail lashed back and forth as it let out a menacing growl. Within seconds several more creatures appeared, yet much smaller in size compared to the first one. Andy stepped back yet continued to hold her ground.

The small girl latched onto the back of Andy's hoodie. The army of creatures began to move closer to Andy and the small girl. Thinking quickly, Andy looked to her side and grabbed hold of an iron pipe that lay on the alley floor beside them. Clutching the weapon firmly in her hand, she clenched her teeth. "Stay back!"

The creatures sprung forward. Andy swung the pipe, making direct contact with several of the little monsters, yet in several moments they quickly began to overpower her. Having no time to react, the creatures bombarded Andy, pulling her toward the ground. She could hear the cries of the small girl become more and more faint. Everything around Andy was becoming dark. She could feel her eyes growing heavier, her breath weaker. Just as she was about to give up her last breath-

_All I could see was a bright light. So bright, I had to close my eyes for a moment. When I opened my eyes up, standing there was my brother._

Andrew stood there in the alleyway entrance. This time he was wearing a dark overcoat over his buttoned blazer with his white collar sticking out. There was a hint of fear in his eyes as he surveyed the scene before him. Andy sat up and looked around her. The little monsters were now gone, as if they were all vacuumed away by some strange force. Andrew rushed over to his sister whom was still sitting on the ground in disbelief.

"Andy, are you okay?"

"What happened-" She rubbed her eyes trying to determine if whether or not what she had seen a few moments ago was real or simply imagined. "Andrew, just now-"Andy jumped up as if she had just received a small electric shock. "The girl...the monsters-where did they-" She fell quiet as her brother raised his hand.

He smiled. "I'll explain. Let's go home."

* * *

**- 06:57 AM. Yamashina, Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. (Present).**

Andy reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a wrapped lollipop only to be greeted by an unusual voice: "My, the weather's been quite unusual lately, eh?"

Andy looked up to see a man dressed in a fancy white suit and top hat; his dark forest green eyes focused on adjusting his purple gloves. He looked up and smiled lazily as he met her stare. "Well aren't you looking well!~"

She unwrapped the cherry-flavored candy and stuck it in her mouth, narrowing her eyes at the peculiar man. "It's about time, Mephisto." she stated, unimpressed. The man leaned in closer to Andy. "Oh dear me!" he exclaimed, "How rude! Have I had you waiting here all this time?!" He then took a step back and adjusted his hat.

"Eins..Zwei..Drei!"

Mephisto snapped his fingers and suddenly a cloud of smoke filled the air. In his hand he now held a bright red rose. He extended his arm out and handed it to Andy. "My apologies. Please, have a flower." Andy eyed the rose suspiciously, rotating the lollipop in her mouth. "Are we going to go or not? Andrew told me about the Academy."

"Ah!~" exclaimed Mephisto, clapping his hands together. "Andrew spoke of me!? How enticing!"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Trust me it wasn't anything pleasant." she muttered under her breath. Mephisto ignored her comment and brought his face closer to hers, examining her in detail. Andy flinched slightly at the sudden inappropriate invasion.

"It's funny." he began, "You appear to be just a normal young girl!" He paused for a moment then adjusted his posture. "…However from what I know, you aren't like the other young girls, you're very special, aren't you Andria Honda?"

Andy turned her face and adjusted her duffel bag strap. "It's Andy." she corrected, "Enough of the pleasantries, Mephisto. I know you have something planned." Mephisto gave off his notorious mischievous smile. "My, rather feisty aren't we? Not the way an angel should be acting-"

Andy shot a look at the purple-haired man, whom replied with a mere grin."Now, now! Just a joke! No need to get all angry Ms. Andy."

Andy pouted. She already could tell Mephisto was a strange and unusual man, but the fact he was one of the Eight Demon Kings gave her more reason to keep her guard up. Mephisto broke out into a low chuckle, "Well, shall we be on our way?"

Andy remained quiet and proceeded toward the train station. Mephisto waved his index finger. "No child, we won't be taking the train." He snapped his fingers and a flashy pink limousine appeared right in front of them. Andy froze in awe.

"Here we are!~" sang Mephisto suddenly.

"T-Tacky!" exclaimed Andria.

Mephisto laughed."Tacky you say?!" He walked over to the door and opened it slowly, "Ms. Andy, this is what we call traveling in style!" Andria quickly rolled her eyes. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead in a flashy, pink limousine, but it sure beat taking the train. She stepped inside to find it extremely roomy with cushioned seats. Mephisto followed short after, taking his seat at the far end of the limo. Andy settled herself in her seat.

_At that moment, I couldn't help think of how just several days ago, my life seemed perfectly normal. Mephisto was right with one thing though, I wasn't like the other girls. I was special._

Mephisto crossed his legs and smirked. "Is something the matter?" he teased, "Could it be you're regretting your decision?" Andria narrowed her eyes. "No way."

Mephisto nodded as if in approval,

"Well then, shall we proceed, _young angel?_"


	2. Welcome to True Cross Academy

**Chapter Two**

**"Welcome to True Cross Academy"**

* * *

I honestly didn't realize what exactly I was getting myself into the day I left with Mephisto to True Cross Academy. After the alley incident I immediately became curious for answers, answers that only my brother Andrew could apparently give me. He explained to me how he was an 'Exorcist' and that the creature I ran into in the alley was a Demon. Of course I was extremely upset when he told me he stopped going to the private school mom worked so hard to pay for, yet apparently this 'new school' he went to for Exorcists provided him a full scholarship. Mom, of course, didn't know.

Andrew then told me I wasn't like other girls my age. He told me that that night in the alley he had nothing to do with the strange creatures disappearing. He told me it was all me. He told me, _I was an angel._

I know what you're thinking…._an angel? _Of course I didn't believe my brother either when he first told me, but when he said to think back to all the 'weird things' that happened to me when I was a kid, suddenly it began to make sense. Andrew then showed me a necklace, a necklace that apparently helped seal my angelic form. He told me to guard it with my life. The whole thing honestly seemed like complete nonsense.

After the long conversation with Andrew, the next one to be had was with Miho. As expected, as soon as I told her I was leaving she freaked out on me, _especially_ when I couldn't tell her any details about my new school. She went on and on about how I was leaving her and it wasn't fair for me not to even provide an explanation. After several minutes, though, she finally managed to calm down. Miho knew that I always told her everything, so for me not to give her any detail about the subject showed it was something very serious.

My last-first day of high school was nothing more than a tease. All my excited classmates, Miho included, chatted about typical 'first day' things, such as new teachers, cute seniors, and 'welcome back' dances. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't even manage to feign excitement. Miho, being my best friend, took immediate notice of my indifferent attitude and shot me reassuring smiles whenever she could.

When the final bell rang, I couldn't help but feel a little relieved. I no longer had to be surrounded by my peppy classmates or their upbeat attitudes. Honestly maybe it was because I felt a little bit jealous of them. I would have given anything to return to my once normal life, where the only thing my worries consisted of was homework and boys. But of course, my life was no longer like that at all; at least, not yet.

That night I packed only a night bag. Andrew explained to me that the rest of my stuff would be brought to the school and would be in my dorm once I got there. Although I was leaving in several hours, I couldn't find it in me to sleep. There was way too much on my mind and Andrew knew that. When Andrew appeared back in my room around 5 a.m, I knew it was time to leave.

I grabbed my bags and said goodbye to my brother. It was now time to meet _Mephisto_.

* * *

**- 08:15 AM. True Cross Academy. Japan. (Present).**

Mephisto's words continued to fade in and out as Andy's eyes grew heavier. It was obvious she had been drifting in and out of sleep during the entire car ride, yet Mephisto, being himself, continued to ramble on anyway. It was just as Andy was about to finally succumb to sleep when he let out an excited cry.

"We're here!~" he chimed.

Andy's eyes shot open as the car drove alongside the outside gates of the Academy. Her mouth dropped open as she pressed her fingertips against the glass of the limousine window. "_That's_ the Academy?!"

"Grand, isn't it?" said Mephisto amused at her expression. "We actually got here sooner than I imagined."

Andy remained unresponsive to the demon's comments, still amazed at the scenery that passed just outside the window. There were many weird, peculiar buildings, yet it seemed to be just as Andy expected. An uptight, prestigious school only for rich kids; it in no way resembled a normal high school. People, both faculty members and students crowded the streets as they made their way around the extravagant campus. _Was this really going to be Andy's new school?_

When the limousine finally parked on the side of the street, Andy turned to Mephisto for directions. The demon, however, simply continued to sip his tea as if completely unaware the car had come to a stop. Taking the initiative, Andy gathered her duffle bag and grabbed hold of the door's handle.

"Just a moment." spoke the demon finally.

Andy turned back to him and arched an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Mephisto's infamous smirk appeared across his face, "Aren't you forgetting something?" A blank look now formed on Andy's face. Mephisto wiggled his index finger back and forth. "Your uniform?" he reminded.

Andy frowned. "Wasn't that supposed to come with my things?" she asked puzzled. Mephisto couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh, which caused Andy to cringe. "Dear Andria, you're as naive as ever!" He then chanted, "Eins, zwei, drei!" and snapped his fingers. The inside of the car filled with cloudy, pink smoke. Andy coughed as the smoke slowly cleared. She was now wearing black shoes, a white shirt, a short, pink skirt with a black belt, black thigh-high socks and a striped bow-tie. Without a doubt, this had to be the typical girl's uniform. Andy stared down at her new clothes in shock. Mephisto clapped his hands together, thrilled at the sight. "You look adorable, Miss Andria!"

Although she hadn't worn a uniform since she was five, the girlish-style somewhat pleased Andy. Of course, no one could ever know she liked it. "One last thing…" she said unzipping her duffle bag and reaching inside. She grinned as she pulled out a black, long-sleeved blazer. Mephisto raised his eyebrows as if intrigued, "Oh?"

Andy held the blazer up to her chest; she could easily smell the male cologne it carried. "It was my brother's." she explained. "He gave it to me before I left."

Mephisto nodded as Andy threw the blazer over her white shirt. "Perfect." he said rather pleased. "Now, before you go…" Mephisto snapped his fingers once more and a floating piece of parchment appeared beside Andy. "Here's a map to your dormitory." he said with a wide smile.

Andy nodded and grabbed hold of the paper. She firmly grasped her duffle bag and climbed out of the fancy limousine. Just before she could take her first few steps, Mephisto popped his head out of the back window.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy, Miss Andria."

* * *

"_This place sure is huge…" _Andy thought as she meandered her way down the sidewalk. Although it probably wasn't the smartest idea to spend so much time touring the sights, Andy couldn't help being drawn in by the large, extravagant buildings. Andrew had told her about the enormous size of the campus, yet she never assumed it to be _this _large. Finally, Andy caught herself, "Maybe I should head to my dorm next."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper Mephisto had given to her earlier. She flipped it over to notice a mysterious little key was taped behind. "What's this?" she said separating the key from the paper.

"It's your key to Cram School." answered a voice.

Andy turned around to identify whom the voice belonged to. As she looked around, she realized it was only her standing there by herself. Suddenly, a loud bark came from below. Andy looked down to see a small, fluffy puppy staring at her rather adoringly.

"My, still sight seeing I see~" spoke the puppy. Andy nearly caught a heart attack when she heard the dog speak. She shook her head and knelt down, "I'm sorry, doggy, I thought I heard you speak."

"You did." spoke the dog once more, raising it's eyebrows. Andy jumped up and quickly backed away from the abnormal dog. It leaped onto the cement fence beside the sidewalk. Just then, a cloud of pink smoke filled the air and Mephisto now sat with his legs crossed.

"M-Mephisto! Why were you-" Andy shook her head and collected her thoughts. "What are you doing here?! And what is Cram School?"

Mephisto chuckled under his breath and leaped down from the fence. He adjusted his white top hat and smiled mischievously at Andy. "Cram School, my dear, is where you're going to be doing your training to become an Exorcist. Didn't Andrew already tell you?"

Andy stared intently at the purple-haired demon. Andrew did in fact explain to her before something about 'Cram School', yet she didn't take full notice of it until now. Mephisto crossed his arms, "Each day you'll attend normal classes at the Academy, yet afterwards you'll train at the Cram School." he explained, "Eventually you'll become a Page, then an Exwire, which is the first step toward becoming an official Exorcist."

Andy looked down at the small key she held in her hand. "That key will allow you to access the Cram School through any door in the Academy." continued Mephisto as he turned his back and began to walk off.

Andy blinked. All this talk of 'Pages' and 'Exwires' had her brain in somewhat of a fog. She scratched her head profusely, growing frustrated. Although Mephisto was the Chairmen of True Cross, he did a horrible job at explaining things. Andy shook her head and focused back on the current situation. "Wait Mephisto!" she called out running after him.

The demon stopped in his tracks and turned around halfway. "Yes?" he replied with a sly grin.

"Can you teach me?" asked Andy finally catching up to him. "I mean, how to use the key?

Mephisto nodded. "Very well." He walked over toward a random door on the side of the street. "Use the key to open this door."

Andy nodded and just as the demon told her to, she inserted the key into the hole and turned it slowly. The door automatically clicked open. Mephisto placed his hand against it and pushed it forward. Andy widened her eyes in shock. The door opened to reveal a long, seemingly endless corridor with rows of different doors on each side. Andy rubbed her eyes in disbelief. It almost appeared to be something straight out of a story book. Mephisto stepped inside, completely unfazed.

"Come, Miss Andria, wouldn't you like to see your classroom?"

* * *

There he was, standing before a countless number of his fallen enemies. He finally completed his dream; he finally defeated Satan.

"I can't believe he actually did it." smirked Kamiki.

"How cool!" exclaimed Shima giving his usual 'thumbs-up' gesture.

Suguro, also known to his friends as 'Bon', placed his hand on the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I hate to say it, but he might be the best Exorcist ever!"

"Rin-chan, you're amazing!" exclaimed Shiemi, her cheeks slightly rosy. Her eyes beamed brightly with astonishment.

The boy reveled in all the praise given to him by his fellow classmates. Letting out a confident laugh, he scratched his nose and blushed slightly. "Shiemi, do you really think I'm-"

"_Okumura! Okumura!" _

Rin Okumura snored loudly as he rested his head against his hand. His darkly-colored hair fell slightly in his face and a small amount of drool ran down his chin. Classes dragged on and on, and like always, he was asleep.

"Rin!" called out a familiar voice.

Rin's eyes blinked open at the sound of his name. Confused, he looked around the classroom filled with no more than seven students, including himself. A boy with a rather rough looking exterior shot him a glare; his hair dark, messy brown with a large blonde streak. Sitting beside him, were two other boys, one with unnaturally colored pink hair and the other with defining red glasses. They both grinned as they tried to conceal their laughs. Turning to his side, a girl with straight, short blonde hair stared at him blankly as another girl sitting at the desk beside her with unusual eyebrows rolled her eyes. Rin looked back down at his notebook on the desk in front of him.

"Just a dream.." he mumbled under his breath.

In the front of the classroom, a rather young teacher adjusted his glasses, frowning slightly. He was tall and had several moles on his face. His green eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses. "Rin, this is the third day in a row you've fallen asleep in class. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rin shot up from his seat. "For what?!" he snapped. The teacher merely shook his head. "Please don't argue with me. Just step outside for now."

Silence fell upon the classroom. Rin frowned and kicked his chair back. Normally he would cause a much larger scene, yet a simple 'kick-to-the-chair' proved to be sufficient enough. He stormed out of the room, leaving both his classmates and teacher once again speechless.

"Tch, that Okumura is such a brat." mumbled the rough-looking boy.

The teacher continued on with his lecture, ignoring the low whispers of the other students. He didn't like to admit it sometimes, but he and the boy were brothers, actually _twins_. The teacher's name was Yukio and he was a brilliant Exorcist, so brilliant he was made into an Exorcist Teacher at the Cram School.

Slamming the door behind him, Rin let out a long stretch. "That moley four-eyes," he mumbled under his breath, "Thinkin' he's the boss of me or somethin'." He leaned up against the wall. Closing his eyes, he let out a small sigh. He was constantly falling asleep in class, but this was the first time Yukio actually kicked him out. Just then, the voice of Mephisto Pheles could be heard faintly echoing through the dark corridor. Rin opened one of his eyes, anticipating the demon's arrival.

As his voice grew louder, Mephisto finally appeared in sight. Rin raised his eyebrows, immediately noticing the demon wasn't alone. A girl, one in which he had never seen before, was walking right beside him.

"Your freshman classroom will be in room one thousand, one hundred and six." explained Mephisto motioning to the distant door. "Right down this hall."

As Mephisto and Andy approached closer to Rin, the voice of an impatient Yukio called out from inside the classroom.

"Rin! Can you come back in here please?"

Andy came to a halt, which caused Mephisto to look back at her. She eyed Rin suspiciously, as though she'd seen him once before but couldn't seem to remember. Rin followed the call of his brother and headed back inside.

"Something wrong?"

Andy shook her head as she was recalled back by Mephisto's teasing voice. "No." she replied lowly. Mephisto followed her gaze to Rin just before he disappeared inside the room. "Ah~" he chimed, "Rin Okumura."

Andy looked back up to Mephisto, "Okumura?" she repeated intrigued. Mephisto nodded slowly and flashed his notorious grin. "You'll meet him soon enough."

Mephisto continued to walk forward. Andy looked off to the side and narrowed her eyes. She then ran to Mephisto, quickly catching up to his pace.

* * *

**- 04:36 PM. True Cross Academy. Japan. **

"Unfortunately this is where we part ways."

Mephisto adjusted his hat as he eyed Andy intently. She gave a responsive nod and watched as the purple-haired demon turned his back. He winked, "Call if you need anything, Andy-chan!~"

As Mephisto disappeared from sight, Andy knew she was now finally alone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper given to her before. She then studied the small print of the directions. As Andy made her way down the street, she eventually came to a large structure with numerous windows. It appeared to be a very old building; much older than many of the others Andy managed to pass. A small breeze passed by, pushing her long straight hair out of her face. Andy narrowed her eyes, studying the dormitory. To be honest, it seemed to be abandoned.

Taking a deep breath, Andy hesitantly made her way inside. As she walked down the long corridor, it turned out to be just as Andy suspected: the entire place was completely empty. It was also extremely dark, yet Andy of course felt no ounce of fear. She held tightly onto her bag as she carefully scoped out the empty rooms. After several minutes of walking she finally found her room.

There were suitcases already placed inside, which Andy immediately recognized to be her own. There was also a small candle that flickered on the wooden desk placed beside an empty bed. The curtains of the window were drawn shut. Andy stepped inside, analyzing the room further.

"Ms. Honda."

A gentle voice from behind caused Andy to jump. She spun around to see a young man standing in the doorway with his hands buried in his pockets. He was undoubtedly very handsome with his long, snow white hair. He was most likely in his early twenties. Andy eyed him up and down suspiciously, narrowing her eyes. The man was dressed in a long-sleeve white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, black pants and darkly-colored shoes. Andy stepped forward. Although she never once saw him before she managed to mutter out a name:

_M-Michael._


End file.
